Naked
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sasuke/Sakura:."'¿Ahora no quieres hacerlo' Ella negó levemente. '¿Por aquello' 'En parte, sí. Yo sólo... no me siento preparada.' Si quieres a alguien, debes respetarlo, ¿verdad? 'Gracias. Por respetarme, quererme y soportarme'" AU


**Disclaimer:** Aplicado.

**Claim:**S asuke/Sakura -OTP.

**Advertencias: **De todo, honeys :D Quizá, haya un poquitín de OoC en él. Nada demencial ni que cause dolor de cabeza, supongo.

**Notas:** Título y trozos de canción pedidos prestados de la canción _Naked_, de Seether ;) El final... no me pregunten nada, que salió así solito y así quedó xDD. Enjoy, ppl.

-

-

* * *

**Naked**

* * *

**I. **«_If we don't talk about it, then I won't sleep tonight at all._»

Él la amaba, ella lo amaba y todos creían que eran felices y que vivirían juntos por el resto de la eternidad. Pero _todos _se equivocaban. Tenían más problemas dentro de la relación de lo que demostraban. Se peleaban por semanas y cuando se veían en el Instituto, simulaban. Y nadie veía que lo suyo se caía en trozos. _Por un error._

— Sasuke, debemos hab-

— Ahora no, Sakura, tengo clases —interrumpió él, le dio un casto y fugaz beso en los labios y se alejó de allí sin decir una palabra más, dejándola plantada allí. Sakura se enfurrufuñó y se dirigió en ese estado a su siguiente clase.

**II.** «_If we don't reconcile it, then I won't dream._»

Veinticuatro. Ese era el número de veces que había llamado, o _intentado _llamar al móvil de su novio en una sola noche. Veinticuatro llamadas sin contestar. Veinticinco próximamente.

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo él? Eran las ocho de la noche y Uchiha siempre dejaba el móvil encendido por si ella le llamaba o le texteaba algo.

Se decidió a hacer la vigésimoquinta llamada de la noche, ya irritada, frustrada y decidida a descargar toda su ira sobre él.

Tres pitidos, y el buzón de voz conectó:

_"— Sasuke, soy yo, tu novia, ¿recuerdas que tienes una? Otra vez, sí. Maldita sea, contesta. Son las ocho de la noche, ¿dónde te encuentras? Debemos hablar y platicar esto de una vez. Estoy demasiado irritada y quiero solucionar esto de una put-"_

El mensaje se transformó en llamada, y la voz de Sasuke le recibió de mala gana.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

La muchacha no podía oírlo bien, había una música de fondo fuerte y molesta. _Música_.

— ¿Te has ido a parrandear por allí? —no evitó la tonada molesta.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa? —contrapreguntó.

— Desde que eres mi novio y nos peleamos y no quieres solucionarlo, idiota.

Sin más, cortó la llamada. Y luego comenzó a llorar estúpidamente.

**III.** «_I won't bleed on the floor, now, here for you._»

Lo tomó del hombro con decisión y fuerza y lo alejó de su grupo de amigos, ante la mirada estupefacta de ellos. El instituto ya había finalizado sus clases.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te...?

— Hablaremos, aunque te niegues —se le plantó de frente, seria, severa y segura.

El muchacho suspiró, casi bufando y le frunció el ceño sin ningún disimulo.

— Te escucho, entonces.

— Oh no, tú hablarás. Me dirás exactamente qué carajos te sucede que me evitas cuando salgo con este tema y que ni siquiera oyes mis explicaciones, porque te enfadaste por algo estúpido y sin razón alguna. Hablarás y me dirás por qué no puedes solucionarlo, por qué te empeñas en hacer parecer que somos una pareja feliz cuando en realidad estamos contrariados y no hay comunicación ya. Habla —el golpeteo impaciente del zapato de Sakura instaló un ambiente aún más tenso.

Pero Sasuke no habló. Pasaron segundos, minutos, pero no hablaba. Mantenía el rostro impasible y blanco, y de vez en cuando miraba a lo lejos, quizá deseando quitarse el problema de encima y poder irse con sus amigos.

— ¿Así que no hablarás? Quieres irte con tus amigos, ¿verdad? —Sakura no esperó respuesta—. ¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras, porque lo nuestro ya acabó. No puedo soportar que hagas ésto, no es recíproco, y no voy a llorar y sangrar por alguien que ya no quiere oírme ni hablar acerca de algo que, por lo menos para mí, es importante en la relación y debe aclararse.

No le gustó tanto como imaginó ver el rostro sorprendido del moreno.

— ¿Qué...? Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

— Que terminamos, Sasuke.

Le dio la espalda, le ignoró y apresuró el paso a su casa. La humedad de sus ojos le comenzaba a arder.

**IV.** «_If we don't rectify this, then I won't breathe tonight at all._»

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro meses. Cuatro meses habían pasado y ellos apenas y se dirigían la palabra. Por favor, hasta era ridículo, y los dos lo sabían muy bien. Algo bastante inmaduro por parte de ambos. Uno esperaba el primer paso del otro, y de ese modo, ninguno avanzaba.

Pero algo quedaba claro: aún se querían, e incluso se preocupaban por el otro. _Algo._

— ¡Sakura!

La muchacha se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse a un muy agitado y sudado Naruto. Y preocupado (ya hasta se imaginaba lo que saldría de la boca del rubio, y no quería oírlo).

— ¿Qué le sucedió?

— Es un idiota, Sakura. Le dije que ignorara a Neji, pero no me hizo caso...

— ¿Neji? —frotó sus sienes—. Es increíble que me siga preocupando. ¿Dónde está ahora?

— En la enfermería del Instituto.

Apresuró el paso, sin tener motivo racional para hacerlo. Él no había demostrado interés en ella en las últimas semanas, ¿por qué entonces se sentía estúpidamente preocupada y apresuraba cada vez más el paso hacia la enfermería? Demonios, era estúpida.

Los quejidos que podían oírse a mitad del pasillo murieron en cuanto ella abrió la puerta, frunciendo el ceño.

— Naruto, ¿qué carajos...?

— Naruto —interrumpió ella cuando el rubio se dispuso a hablar—, por favor sal. Tenemos que hablar.

Una vez Naruto salió, Sakura se acercó rápidamente al moreno, con su rostro más contorsionado a medida que lo veía en detalle. Todas aquellas heridas, morados y raspones, la sangre seca que manchaba sus mejillas... Sasuke era un idiota y no dejaba de ser un niño orgulloso.

— ¿Me haces el favor de decirme qué carajos dijo Neji para que te enojaras y actuaras como un imbécil?

— Nada.

Oh, su famosa frase. A la mierda con ello, y a la mierda con la delicadeza, Sakura le tomó del mentón sin cuidado, ignorando el quejido suave de Sasuke, y prácticamente le gritó en el rostro.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sasuke, habla! Habla, di algo —el muchacho continuó su silencio y el rostro de Sakura se volvió colorado—. Deja de morderte la lengua y envenenarte, joder. Eres un maldito egoísta, ¿sabes? Me lastimas a mí también.

— ¿Yo a ti? Tú fuiste quién jodió todo. Tú fuiste quien le montó los cuernos al otro y no lo disimuló.

El agarre de la muchacha se aflojó y ella respiró hondo, controlando su malhumor.

— Si hubiéramos hablado cuando te lo propuse, todo hubiera ido por mejor camino, idiota. ¿Estás dispuesto a hablar, a descargarte para poder escuchar lo que realmente sucedió?

— Hn, da igual —suspiró y luego se frotó la mandíbula—. La última vez que discutimos, fue porque Neji me había dicho que te habías acostado con él. Y Kiba lo respaldó. Tú no me explicaste nada, y yo me enojé. Eso es todo lo que tengo por decir. Habla tú ahora.

Sakura respiró hondo una vez más. O lo mataba ella con la almohada o lo dejaba allí, herido y quejándose, a su propia merced.

— Jodido cabrón, no te expliqué nada porque tú no me lo permitiste. No vengas con esa excusa estúpida, porque en ello no llevas razón —inhaló pausadamente, y luego habló—. ¿Te das cuenta de que Neji viene odiándote desde _kinder_? Dios, Sasuke, hice un voto de castidad, tengo la pulsera, y con la única persona con la que pensé romperlo antes del matrimonio fue contigo —pausó, suspiró, y luego de soltar un _esto es tan vergonzoso_, continuó—. Puedo jurarte que, maldita sea, todavía sigo siendo virgen. Confía en mí, joder, he invertido dos años de mi vida en nuestra relación, y nunca te defraudé. Aceptar un cotilleo de boca de Neji no es lo más prudente en ti.

Sasuke le quedó mirando, un tanto sorprendido por aquel pequeño discurso.

— Entonces, nunca estuviste con él.

— No, nunca —ella sonrió. Sabía que iría a decir el moreno en aquel instante.

— Me siento estúpido.

Ella se acercó a la cama y le abrazó tiernamente— Sep, lo eres, tontuelo.

Levantó su mentón y le besó suavemente.

— ¿Esto significa que estamos juntos nuevamente? —preguntó él.

— Puede ser —ella volvió a unir sus labios, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**V.** «_I have nothing to hide, but you can't see me naked._»

Tres semanas, y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Como si los últimos siete meses no hubieran existido, o mejor, los hubiesen olvidado. Enterrados bajo miles de besos y caricias fogosas.

Como en aquel momento.

Las manos de él se movieron desde el cuello de ella hasta sus caderas, jugando con el elástico del pantalón, deseando quitarle la blusa, mientras sentía cómo las manos de Sakura se movían libremente por su ancha espalda. El moreno pasó de sus labios al cuello, dejando un camino húmedo que iniciaba desde la comisura del labio y parecía no tener final previsto. Sakura por su parte, enredó sus piernas a la cintura de él, mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa azul de Sasuke.

Pero cuando Sasuke quiso deshacerse de la blusa de ella, Sakura se detuvo, y vaciló. Sasuke también, por acto reflejo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —su tono era ronco, con deseo contenido, y un poco molesto.

Sakura se sonrojó y logró apartarlo de sí para hablar.

— Yo... uhm, Sasuke, creo que no...

— ¿Ahora no quieres hacerlo? —había una mezcla de impaciencia y reproche.

Ella negó levemente, avergonzada.

— ¿Por el voto de castidad? —su tono impacientado se aceleró.

— En parte, sí. Yo sólo... no me siento preparada.

La muchacha pensó que él iría a enojarse, decirle algo de lo cual se arrepentiría luego (o no), pero él la miró profundamente a esos ojos esmeralda por unos segundos eternos.

— Muy bien, entonces —suspiró y luego la miró nuevamente.

Ella se incorporó, aún con él encima suyo— Espera, ¿no te enfadaste?

— No tengo por qué hacerlo. Tú no quieres, está bien.

Sasuke se movió hacia un costado de la cama, dándole libertad a ella. Sakura solamente se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y luego lo miró, sorprendida.

— Vaya, realmente lo dices. Pensé que te enojarías, o algo. Has cambiado.

Él sonrió, prepotente como siempre— No. Es que tú no me conoces del todo, al parecer.

Sakura sonrió suavemente, se acomodó la ropa y se acercó a él.

Le besó. Fogosamente, con mucha pasión que se escurría de sus labios, porque sabía que a él le agradaban así.

— Pero algún día te veré desnuda.

— ¡Sasuke! —un golpecito en su hombro.

Y las risas de ella estallaron y adornaron el lugar.

_`Gracias´_

_`¿Por qué?´_

_`Por todo. Por respetarme, quererme y soportarme´_

* * *


End file.
